Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)
|artist = |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |alt = Community Remix |nogm = 2 |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 84 |nowc = SingleLadies |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://vimeo.com/182677656 |perf = Juliana Herrerahttps://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=32s Background Dancers Jessie Perot }}"Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" by Beyoncé is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with very dark blue curly hair. She wears red earrings, a yellow and red crop tank, matching panties with padded hips and buttons, red heeled sandals, and she wears a purple glove and a gold bracelet. She resembles Beyoncé in the music video. Background The background features mostly silhouetted women with braided hair, a sleeveless leotard, stilettos, and red lipstick, which is white at some parts. Upon first view in the preview, there are six copies, following the playable dancer. When the next verse kicks in, three panels with rectangles passing by. There are sixteen copies of them, where she claps, flips her hands, and shakes her shoulders. The panels slowly float in rows, and each individual one pumps. Next, there are two panels of her. She stands on white backdrops, while the main dancer stands in one, and when she points, the background dancer points back at her. The background dancers' panels briefly turn pink. What follows is a reversed black triangle and two white right triangles, each with a clone of this backing dancer, as well as four panels of similar colors. Her skin is black in the black sections, and her skin is white in the white ones just like the music video. In the bridge, there are six copies of the same background dancer in her black version, placed one behind the other on both sides. At the last chorus, the two white clones of the background coach dance randomly, unlike the previous choruses. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Bend down and touch your legs. Gold Move 2: Put your hands at the back of your head. SingleLadiesGMTemp1.png|Gold Move 1 SingleLadiesGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SingleLadiesGMTemo2.png|Gold Move 2 SingleLadiesGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest ''maps: * Strong Woman Community Remix The routine has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) * batmonDS (Russia) * Julia Hazama 11 (Brazil) * AlexMotzi (Romania) * thomasglee (The Netherlands) * Josphtlan0705 (Malaysia) * Alefejohnny (Brazil) * RODRYCK (Spain) * ZeelyVision (USA) * Stahl (France) * evan the omega (USA) * William12128 (Brazi) * xbox Zebra728 (Russia) * Draketastic (USA) * LpRlu (Brazil) * John Kojinson (Argentina) * Moogly-H (Australia) * L1VE Maurl (USA) * MahsaNoble33 (USA) * sejephyr (Denmark) * RAS310 (USA) * BourbonKid1989 (Germany) * SabrinaRocket (Germany) * and2062 (Germany) * Chris_RD- (USA) * DiabolicalWench (Canada) * Little siha (Australia) * XxGenesisMCxX (Germany) * Lecabr-RO (Spain) * Sandy381 (France) * TrinalHare30712 (USA) * Rodrigo Suarez2 (Mexico) * SwungNote8209 (Russia) * murgenjd (Colombia) * OliveRitter239 (Germany) * itsFRIIMAN (Russia) * Theflipmod309 (USA) * Tracys38 (USA) * KarenD60 (USA) * crazyresident (USA) * baotezi (Hong Kong) * L3lak N ChrOme (USA) * KomuroNick (Brazil) * Atman Soni (India) * maxim2103 (Belgium) * IcartoonSims (Brazil) * Maquedaelias14 (Mexico) * Gul99BR (Brazil) * football230995 (Mexico) * Luke Moshy (Brazil) * sprigant0392 (Mexico) * Lady in Black82 (Brazil) * morales360bkn (Chile) * Zeklo Zebra (USA) * ShaolinAzul (Colombia) * WorkCapybara441 (Mexico) * Area303 (France) * EnersedMoney17 (Brazil) * DockingCandle2 (USA) * eileen1510 (Germany) * LilderpyPeppyDoo (USA) * JoeMario37 (USA) * Miiesa (France) * NameDale (Hong Kong) * Adrianramos9705 (USA) * Sandy381 (USA) * TOOchis_ (USA) * RobertSpataru (Canada) * SoToSendoCadu (Brazil) * DJ_angel_449 (USA) * ontyDeniels (Russia) * Denny102001 (Germany) * Major Astoria (Brazil) * FrenchtoastDan1 (USA) * MareenOppa (France) Trivia * This is the third song by Beyoncé in the series, after ''Crazy in Love and Beautiful Liar. ** However, this is her first song to be put in the series without being covered. * The dancer, background, and choreography are all based on the music video. * In the beta elements, the main dancer had black hair, the red parts in her outfit were instead blue, and her glove would have a glitch switching between green and red. * This song was first teased in a short video introducing the VMAs by @justdancegame_us on Instagram. The event also showed background teasers for Into You, Groove, and Can’t Feel My Face.https://www.instagram.com/p/BJlotCPATbm/ Gallery Singleladies.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)'' SingleLadiesCMU_Cover_Generic.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' (Community Remix) SingleLadies2017Menu.png|''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu 0000013f.png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover SingleLadiesAva.png|Avatar Single ladies vma teaser.png|Teaser PutARingOnItJD2017BACKGROUND.png|Background Jd17-toptracks-preview-beyonce-singleladies-gif.gif|Gameplay GIF Singleladies photobooth.png|Photobooth coach Videos Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2017- Single Ladies (Community Remix) by Beyoncé - 5 stars References Site Navigation es:Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)